【xp放出】性转戴比特黄暴脑洞合集
by Oct888
Summary: 【xp放出】性转戴比特黄暴脑洞合集 *天呐性转戴比特好香。我只是不小心开了这个脑洞然后觉得完全回不去了。 *是158的娇小强韧杀手合法萝莉。非常强。精瘦但是满身肌肉。穿的衣服跟男体差不多，黑风衣条纹毛衣黑裤子黑靴子；本人没有任何性别意识，头发也都乱糟糟的。是巨乳（会裹胸） *【孔洞】什么的怎么看都是糟糕的设定吧！所以她的子宫大概是什么非常不妙的东西甚至什么非常不妙的地方的入口。是传承科镇馆之宝，经常会有一些人想挖出来看看的那种。在时钟塔收到了很多求婚（想把她的子宫变成自己的东西那种意义上的求婚） *在钞能力的作用下被安排了跟队长的婚约，但是不讨厌他（不如说倒是很喜欢，很少有人能跟她神仙对话） *顺序是mob-老所长-贝屑-佩佩-巴萨卡-队长。可以当成分离的段子看但是好像说是时间顺序也没什么问题。巴萨卡那里是R18G。 *队长对不起，您的绿帽加起来能绕奥林匹


【xp放出】性转戴比特黄暴脑洞合集

*天呐性转戴比特好香。我只是不小心开了这个脑洞然后觉得完全回不去了。

*是158的娇小强韧杀手合法萝莉。非常强。精瘦但是满身肌肉。穿的衣服跟男体差不多，黑风衣条纹毛衣黑裤子黑靴子；本人没有任何性别意识，头发也都乱糟糟的。是巨乳（会裹胸）

*【孔洞】什么的怎么看都是糟糕的设定吧！所以她的子宫大概是什么非常不妙的东西甚至什么非常不妙的地方的入口。是传承科镇馆之宝，经常会有一些人想挖出来看看的那种。在时钟塔收到了很多求婚（想把她的子宫变成自己的东西那种意义上的求婚）

*在钞能力的作用下被安排了跟队长的婚约，但是不讨厌他（不如说倒是很喜欢，很少有人能跟她神仙对话）

*顺序是mob-老所长-贝屑-佩佩-巴萨卡-队长。可以当成分离的段子看但是好像说是时间顺序也没什么问题。巴萨卡那里是R18G。

*队长对不起，您的绿帽加起来能绕奥林匹斯一圈…..

**题外话 我和小伙伴一致同意的a组男子jj大小排序是佩佩 卡多克 戴比特（约等于咕哒君，男性平均水平） 贝利尔 队长。 队长对不起…..

—mob—

这就是传承科的至宝吗。人世间的【孔洞】，连接虚空的身体和子宫里可以孕育出什么来呢？

年轻的魔术师们狂热地看着眼前桌子上四肢被绑缚被迫张开双腿的紫眼女孩，她只是淡漠地看着他们，既然被堵住了嘴说不出来话索性也就不会挣扎着去说了。

"真是个难缠的对手，"为首的黑发少年吐了一口带血的吐沫，简单清理了一下自己的脸，"差点被你打掉两颗牙。在来时钟塔之前到底都是在做什么啊，你这个人。

"就是就是，我们只是想看看传说中的宝贝吗，别那么见外啊。" 他身后一个轻浮的金发青年说。"多少也是师兄弟一场，在走之前给我们看看不过分吧。"

她最小的师弟—那个平时跟她一样几乎沉默寡言的男孩现在眼睛里燃烧着奇妙的热情，那是被魔术世界所不容的异端们共同享有的对不存于此事之物的狂热—走上前去，给她展示了一下手里的器具。

冰冷的窥镜被插入身体，年轻的女魔术师忍不住咬紧了牙关；随着扩张直径的旋钮一点一点被拧开，肉壁被强行分开，冷空气和完全不应该暴露在外的嫩肉接触带来的是生理性的不适，以至于身体里头一跳一跳的，急切地想把不属于这里的东西推出去。轻浮的师兄揉捏着从毛衣领口拉出来的乳房，两边手指用力掐了掐粉红色的乳头，一边夸奖着你这孩子明明有这么值得骄傲的大胸，倒是露出来给大家看看啊。

阴道完全被金属器具分开，因为身体完全没有兴奋的原因子宫降得很低，粉红色的子宫颈完全暴露在外—小小的，中间露出一个不足半厘米大小的小洞，像一颗粉嫩的薄荷糖。

"这就是天体科的人不惜重金也要买到的东西。" 黑发的师兄评价道，他用润滑过的手指插入眼前女孩被过度打开的部分，戳了戳她暴露在外的子宫颈。"我听说那个沃戴姆可是为了她放弃了君主的女儿。"

"没有什么特殊的魔力反应。" 小师弟冷漠地评价道，他手里短棒似的金属探测器在女人的子宫颈上画圈。"也许还得再进一步打开，看到子宫内部才行。"

"所以说一群看星星的人就给我好好在山上呆着，跟我们抢干什么，你说对不对戴比特酱？" 金发的师兄抓着她极短的金发，骑在她的脸上强迫她把自己的家伙咽得更深。"你也还是想留在这里跟师兄们在一起吧？你看我们对你这么好，可是先让你体验了难得的子宫颈高潮啊。"

虽然身体上的反应根本无法停止，女孩的灵魂似乎跟那些完全无关。她紫水晶一样的眼睛只是毫无生机地看着他，仿佛根本不在意自己正在收到多么残酷的对待。就跟平时在教室里看到的那个仿佛诞生于这个世界之外的她一样—那双永远那么平静锐利的紫眼此刻也在审视着他。

—马里斯比利—

处处明亮如白昼的迦勒底唯有所长室十分黑暗。唯一的光源只有桌上的台灯，就在这样安静的黑暗里，衣物散落一地，台灯的影子勾勒出的是正在做爱的的成年男人和年轻女性的身影。

"我必须得承认，我一直都很欣赏你。" 马里斯比利扶着少女杀手强韧的腰身，从上往下顶入她堪堪坐在自己办公桌上的身体；她娇小但是强健的身体里应该蕴含着可怕的能量，但是现在已经完全被咒术无效化，只能张开双腿迎接对方的侵犯，嘴里发出可爱的生理性呻吟。"前传承科天才，甚至说是他们的圣遗物也不差。可爱的戴比特，我弟子的爱人。我没想到你居然真的能做出刺杀我这样的事。"这样说着，他的手下滑到对方的臀部，轻轻拍了拍，示意她用双腿缠紧自己。

"停下迦勒底亚斯的运作。"少女简单地命令道。"不要…让我说第二遍。"

"不好意思，这样的事情我办不到。" 始终带着温和微笑的男人索性在桌面上清理出一片空场，保持着交合的姿势把她推倒在冰冷的桌面上；平行于地面的姿势让他更使得上力了，稳定的推送把桌子弄出了咯吱咯吱的声音，女孩的乳房也跟着前后颤动。"不过如果要做我的情妇的话，别的忙倒是都可以帮哦。"

尽管意识并非完全情愿，她的身体已经完全兴奋起来了。下体完全难以抑制地不断缩紧，用自己的敏感点去撞击他的肉棒寻觅快感。少女仰起头，似乎想要坐起来或是逃离男人的压制，然而只是徒劳地拱起了自己优美的后背。纤细的右手在桌上散乱一地的东西里绝望地摸着，寻找着那样能给自己带来解脱的东西—

"你是在找这个吗？" 马里斯比利把少女带来的手枪放进她背在身后的左手里。"如果拿着它能让你好受点的话—"

咔哒。砰。

清脆的上膛随即马上衔接了震耳欲聋的枪声。马里斯比利就这么保持着举重若轻的微笑直挺挺地倒了下去。

真是的，要伪装成自杀恐怕还是有点麻烦。戴比特跳下桌子，小心翼翼地不破坏任何血迹，开始一一件一件地捡起自己的衣服。

—贝利尔—

"哎，assassin和戴比特的那位从者，是berserker对吧，敌人那边先帮我撑一下，十分钟就好！拜托啦！" 贝利尔匆匆解开裤腰带，面对着眼前仰面躺倒在被血染红的草地上的少女舔了舔嘴唇。"我这里有点急事。"

在背靠背战斗、如同流水线般的杀人作业中，贝利尔不知道是什么时候就起了身体上的反应。他匆忙找了一片空地，把同样一身血污的女crypter往地上一扔，完全无视了周围依旧在朝他们袭来的魔兽和人类的联合军就打算提枪上阵。女人的裤子只是简单地被脱到膝盖，勉强可以分开让他就着敌人的污血插进来的程度。过于狭小的空间和湿热黏逆的气候让谁都不好受，少女crypter非常努力地喘息着，尽力坐起来寻找更不那么湿、不那么热、不那么血腥气的空气。

"你真棒…真紧…"黑发狼男夸奖着他身下的伴侣，完全没有意识到因为体位的限制他只能将将插入她的阴道前段，甚至有的时候就是在血液和汗液过于粘腻的润滑下在外头摩擦。"你说这里有这么多的冤魂，哪个会投胎到你的肚子里来呢？"

"…." 女孩没有回答，只是抱紧了他的脑袋，任凭对方测过头来舔舐她小臂上裸露的肌肤上的血渍。男人急切的舌头已经把她裸露出来的脸和脖子都舔干净，原来全是血污的地方已经被唾液代替，从远处看来倒是干净得宛如新生。他的下身毫无章法地乱动一气，反正整个下体都被血污弄的又粘又滑，插哪里都一样。戴比特被按在一块大石头和草地之间，后背难受地悬在空中；但是被比自己大一号的男人牢牢压在身下，连动一动腿迎合对方的动作都做不到。

"贝利尔，" 她说，引导着对方的脸靠近自己的。"靠近一点…."

"好的好的，" 男人嬉皮笑脸地回答道，"抱抱我的好姑娘。" 他凑上去亲吻她，鲜血的红锈味在柔软的唇舌间绽开，完全盖过了性爱的肉味和唾液的味道。他双膝从跪着的姿势渐尖放下来，整个人贴在她身上，双腿恋恋不舍地夹紧她的臀部。他插得更深了，至少现在是整根没进她的身体，一点一点地摩擦身体内部。少女的手在他的腰部和臀部摸来摸去，弄得双手全都是血，以至于拿起贝利尔插在腰间的枪的时候甚至也有点拿不住。

"喔唷。你也要杀了我吗？我听说马里斯比利就是死在你身上的。" 贝利尔咬着她的耳朵说，一边亲昵地研磨她阴道上壁的敏感点。"你说队长得什么反应啊，他的小美人在床上杀了他的老师就算了，连我也…"

"够了…什么话啊。" 女孩面对他的调戏摆过头去，双手举高，在他的头顶上把枪上膛。"你后面，一点钟方向…"

"哦？我背后？"从贝利尔的角度什么都看不到，他只能看到怀里的女孩子汗湿的鬓角和娇小的脸庞。他只能去听—首先一声枪响，随后是一声人类和兽类混合的惨叫，温热的鲜血竟然有几滴淋到他背上。解决了偷袭的敌人，怀里的少女放松地垂下手来，轻轻在他身下蹭了几下，开始闭上眼睛享受插入身体的坚硬肉棒。

—佩佩—

迦勒底的年轻御主十分无语地看着眼前加鞋将近两米的男人像怀春少女一样绕着不到一米六的年轻女孩打转。戴比特在前来解决了佩佩隆奇诺（以及顺手，迦勒底）的危机以后，因为被印度的风景吸引而决定暂留两天。

"至少让我洗个澡换套衣服吧。我那里的卫生条件实在是一言难尽。"她这样解释说。

同为女性的高扬斯卡娅和佩佩（？）表示理解，并且通情达理地帮她找到了月下的湖水以及干净的换洗衣服。至于原来的那套，沾上了不知道多少层的血污，洗也洗不干净，直接被人道毁灭了。

"洗好了？" 佩佩坐在湖边，看着赤身裸体的女孩从湖水里站起来，强韧而布满伤疤的身体在月光的照耀下显得格外苍白。水珠从她湿软的金发上不断垂下，佩佩连忙给她披上松软干净的毛巾。"她们都去睡了。陪我说说话吧戴比特酱？"

"好啊。" 戴比特仰着头看他，露出了难得的微笑。"不过还真是千钧一发呢。嗯？—妙涟寺。"

"停！停！ stop！" 佩佩激动地捂住了她的嘴，"不能这么说了人家的名字还若无其事的，你现在让那些孩子们怎么看我。" 打量了一下怀里的女孩，他的眼睛眯成一条缝，煞有介事地说，"戴比特酱变狡猾了。刚才是在揶揄我吧？"

"嗯。" 没想到戴比特直接大言不惭地答应了，顺手抱住了男人的腰，把头埋进对方的胸膛里。

—于是就变成了这样。

他们找了一处相对来说比较僻静的地方，月光照映下开放着鲜花的柔软草海，四周有说高也不算高的树林围着。只穿着一件简单白布衬衫的少女坐在男人身上，双手被他扶着一点一点向下坐，适应着对于她来说过大的分身。假如任何人这时候能看到她的表情的话，想必会大吃一惊：少言寡语的前传承科天才，永远是淡漠而超离世外的异端魔术师；对一切物质生活、甚至自己的肉体都淡漠到甚至让人怀疑她只是什么东西的容器。而如今她像个普通的年轻女孩一样，带着甚至只能用"娇羞"来形容的微笑，一点一点地把对方的肉棒吃进去，沉溺于肉体的快乐当中。

"…."然而，没有任何预兆地，少女停止了动作，似乎坐在那里不上不下得有些尴尬。"有点…顶到了…" 她小声地说，似乎在思索解决的办法。

"不用勉强自己哦。" 佩佩摸了摸她的头。"躺下吧，我来做吧？"

"没关系…稍等一下。" 她想了想，伸出两根手指来仔细舔舐，然后就这样保持着半坐在恋人身上的动作开始一边按摩自己的阴蒂，一边小幅度地上下动作。

性兴奋状态可以让女人的阴道扩大和伸长。这是最简单不过的生理常识；加之阴蒂的刺激，每次少女坐下去的时候，都能比之前更深入一些，直到她能够完全稳稳地坐在对方的胯骨上为止。年轻的crypter长舒了一口气，被完全填满的感觉是如此的好，就好像得到了什么终于渴求的东西。年长的一方则单手撑着坐起来同她接吻，他熟练地轻轻侧过头去吮吸少女的嘴唇，舔弄她的舌头，吞下对方无意识的细碎呻吟。

过了许久，她才恋恋不舍地解除了这个吻，看进对方绿色的眼睛。对视是件神奇的事，他们心有灵犀地笑了。从他的眼睛里映出来的是陌生的自己，笑着的，沉溺于爱欲的奇怪的脸。也唯有在这个时候，才有一点点作为"人"的实感—

清风吹过树林发出沙沙的声音，印度过于温暖的风吹干了女孩湿润的头发。

—巴萨卡（前方画风骤变R18G开膛破肚注意）—

"我将以我的骨和肉为祭。这是使役你的代价，不必客气，berserker。"

身穿一件简单白麻布长裙的crypter缓缓走上废弃的金字塔的石阶。她选择性地关闭了自己的听觉和嗅觉，屏蔽掉下面民众近乎疯狂的呼叫、致幻剂和呕吐和鲜血那令人作呕的味道。人类的味道让她眩晕。在过去的几个世纪里，这些石台上沾满了被选为祭品的战俘的鲜血，已经变得污黑。然而如今在这个异闻带的灵长类已经几乎死尽的此时，贪婪的从者不可避免地将目光转向了他一直想要得到的东西。

主人的骨肉。

啊，具体来说，及其不幸地，并不是字面意义的"骨肉"。如果是还好了呢。

戴比特摸了摸自己隆起的小腹，那里孕育着还没来得及看到这个世间的生命，母亲作为祭品而孕育的生命。她本人的身体还有用，暂时不能给他，因此献上自己的孩子是她能做到的最高的敬意—邪神接受了。哪怕部分的她也是他所期待的。特别是，这是个被父亲爱着的孩子。热爱人类的混乱和痛苦的邪神深知，当它的存在有一天无可避免的被它的父亲知晓的时候，他会得到更美好的报酬。

作为回报，从者不仅保证了她的生存和治愈，而且完全重编了她的神经回路，保证她在整场祭祀过程中所有本应受到的痛苦全部都会被转化为相同级别的快感。在来这里之前，她也喝了足够的致幻剂，多到不至于立即杀死她的孩子—神灵想要鲜活的血食—但是也足够让她产生幻觉的程度。

从者在只有她能听到的地方桀桀地笑着，说着一些哪怕关闭了听力也可以直接传递到她脑里的话。不过这不重要，当她不想听到的时候就可以不用听到。她走到最高一级，污秽的祭祀举起了手里的黑曜石刀，在近乎癫狂的状态中割破自己的皮肤放血。而她本人则坦然地坐在祭台上，双腿分开摆出分娩的姿势，望了望自己漂浮在空中的从者，示意他可以开始进食。

从者几乎是立即就扑到了她身上，用破碎的斗篷盖住二人。他不属于人类的两条细长肢体从女人的下体进入，两条金属线一样的肢体轻松地穿过了越过子宫颈狭窄的开口，戳破羊水的球囊肢解了她的孩子。完全重编的神经回路让这超越常人疼痛尺度的酷刑完全转化为快感，戴比特已经完全无法控制自己的身体了。她的整个下身像是被雷击直接击碎，她喊叫出声，肌肉不住地痉挛抽搐，甚至翻了白眼。berserker可不是什么温柔的情人，他甚至没有形体，不能跟她拥抱，少女的双手只能无助地抓住祭台的边缘。

从者并没办法从窄小的子宫颈和阴道取食。他创造出另一条刃般的肢体，一层一层地切开她的皮肤

肌肉筋膜子宫，随后向两边一撕，创造出一个足够大的创口。他埋头进去，像是啜饮琼浆玉液那样喝干了她的羊水，然后取出孩子的肉体大快朵颐，就连站的进的祭祀都能听到尚未发育完全的骨头被嚼碎的声音。与此同时，他的母亲已经在超越人类生理极限的绝顶中失去了意识，沉溺在无法控制的幻想和快感中。

—队长（画风又变了…队长我对不起你）—

异星神走后大概一年左右，整个希腊异闻带已经多少安定下来。旧神的党羽被铲除殆尽，以人类的政府形式组织的事务官们开始履行日常政务的职责，基尔什塔利亚也算是手头有了一些空闲，于是他想起了多年前的一个遗留问题。

他去拜访戴比特时对方正坐在窗边看海。女性crypter只穿着一件希腊常见的白色丝绸长裙。她的头发依旧乱糟糟的，而且剪得很短，从外表看来就像是个有一对巨乳的小男孩。没有任何性别概念的她也没有穿内衣，不仅从外头就能看到乳房的形状，而且布满伤痕的前胸和双肩也都露在外面比她高很多的基尔什塔利亚从上方能透过领口把她胸部到小腹的部分一览无余，肚子上一道格外丑陋的、像是被人活活撕开的伤疤尤其引人注意。他皱了皱眉头。

在他已经完成夙愿甚至得到了根源的现在，时钟塔、传承科、圣遗物什么的都已经成了遥远的字眼，他和马里斯比利付出的那笔金钱更是毫无意义。然而，戴比特却给了他意象之外的答复，

"…履行婚约？可以啊。"棕发紫眼的少女只是安静地看了看自己骨节分明的右手。

那里很快就戴上了整个异闻带最为华丽耀眼的戒指。新任主神的婚礼累垮了整个奥林匹斯山，既然从政治的角度来说是对他们的新政权一个不错的公关时机，就不如大办一下，让民众也享受一下。可惜新娘好不配合。穿上新娘装扮、带上花冠的她也依旧看上去像个瘦小的男孩（确实有人怀疑他们的王后是不是男的，毕竟这里是希腊），尤其是粉色花冠和橙色头纱在少女的沙金短发上简直就是大型车祸现场。好在这一切终于结束了，基尔什塔利亚仰面躺在自己的大床上思考人生。他已经很累了，然而这里还有一项职责要去履行，而且说实在的，他还挺期待这个的。

戴比特脱掉了自己身上赘人的首饰，直接骑坐在新婚丈夫腿上。她俯下身来简单套弄了几下对方的分身就打算坐上去，被基尔什塔利亚制止了。"我来吧。"他翻过身来把她放在床上，少女不安分地挣扎着坐起来，翻身，四肢着地跪伏在床上，倔强地示意他该这样侵犯自己。

"…那好吧。" 既然是他的妻子的愿望的话，基尔什塔利亚并不是太在意。他凑近去看她的身体，女人粉红色的小穴和紧致的肛门完全暴露在他的眼前。他用手指剥开她的阴唇，打算用舌头多少让她兴奋一点，没想到居然发现了意想不到的东西。

肉穴的入口，一层中间有孔的、粉色的软肉。她的贞操。

这倒是个意外的发现…毕竟他们的婚约完全是被安排的，而且也过了这么多年。基尔什塔利亚有些惊讶，他保持着打开她身体的姿势亲了亲了妻子的阴蒂，换来她一声抗议的呻吟。

这…那看来要多做一点工作了。他不无遗憾地想到，虽然他自己的欲望很想得到满足，但是对待第一次的人绝对不能粗暴。于是他示意妻子分开一点双腿，开始用自己的手指和舌头伺候她。戴比特抱着枕头一言不发，她右手上的戒指熠熠生辉，嘲弄着他们该被神圣的誓言连接在一起一直到世界终结的命运。然而她的下体却不住地往后顶，去迎合丈夫灵巧的舌头，用自己的动作不断求他进得再深一点，再用力一点。 这样的她…还从来没有见过呢。基尔什塔利亚有些好奇了。似乎婚宴上无限量供应的美酒让她完全放松了自己，他忍不住想像着那张淡漠的脸因为酒精和快感而失神的表情。

*感想：队长我对不起你

*没写队长的本番是因为我觉得戴酱会失望的 见jj排名

*希腊女神都有回复贞操的温泉 所以想要的话可以每天晚上陪你玩一遍


End file.
